Static
Static, real name Virgil Hawkins, is a character from Milestone Media that was later published by DC Comics. He previously Miles Morales in the 120th episode of Death Battle, Miles Morales VS Static. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Spider-Man VS Static Shock (Completed) * Static vs. Storm * Miles Morales vs Static Shock (Completed) * Cloak vs Static Shock (Completed) * Virgil Hawkins VS Kastuki Bakugou (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cole MacGrath (InFamous) * Danny Phantom * Delsin Rowe (InFamous) * Magneto (Marvel) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) History The son of social worker Robert Hawkins, losing his mother to gang violence, Virgil Ovid Hawkins is high school student in Dakota City. While highly gifted student with a particular interest in the sciences, Vigil is also possesses a fanboyish knowledge of comic books, role playing games, pop culture, and science fiction. During a gang fight at the docks, one group led by his bully Francis Stone, Vigil ends being among those to are accidentally exposed to a experimental gas developed by S.T.A.R Lab that results in an event known as the Big Bang, turning him and those effected into Metahumans or "Bang Babies" as urban youth had coined. As a result, Virgil obtains the ability to create, generate, absorb, and control electricity and magnetism. He takes up the alter-ego of Static to deal with other Metahumans who abuse their powers as well as gang and gun violence. Death Battle Info Static's powers center around electromagnetism, allowing him to manifest electrical and magnetic energy while tapping into Earth's electromagnetic field. Electrical Manipulation *Magnetizing objects to levitate or restraining or adhering people/objects to various surfaces in the form of "static cling" *taser punches *produce electromagnetic containments *blinding flashes *lightning spheres *EMPs *electromagnetic force fields to shield himself from attacks like gunfire *suck in large amounts of electromagnetic energy for accelerated healing from even wounds that would be fatal to a normal human. *Immune to lethal levels of electricity. https://youtu.be/kaVHGHwlV6w?t=4m43s Gear * A flying disk: Contains a holographic interface and is capable of collapsing into separate pieces or re-configuring into various forms for various uses and applications. * Collapsible staff Feats * Teen Titan member * Has an resistance or immunity to forms of psychic ability, even the Anti-Life Equation could not rob him of his free will. * As a superhero fanboy, he got to work with various superheroes that includes those he admires like John Stewart. Flaws * No superhuman strength or durability * His powers have no effect on opponents with built-in insulators. * He can be momentarily depowered when exposed to water. *the releasing surges of electromagnetic energy can be exhausting to Static if he overdoes it, this needing to maintain his higher-than-normal electrolytes/blood-salt levels to use his powers. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Glass Cannons Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters